


Doctor Swan

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my Swan Queen Week: Day 1 (AU- Meet cute)<br/>When Henry gets hurt at recess, Regina is called out of an important meeting to pick him up at the hospital. There she meets Dr. Emma Swan and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Swan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope you like this fic. It's my first time doing the SQ Week, and I'm really excited. I may not get all the others posted for this week, but I am hoping to post one shots for each day once I've had the chance to write them (except maybe day 4 because I know little to nothing about Divergence). Just a general heads up, I know it's Sunday, but a new chapter of Making Exceptions will not be posted tonight. I will post it next Sunday, though. My apologies.

"Hello," Regina picked up the conference room phone with a venom-laced tone. Her secretary had buzzed over the intercom three times already, telling her of an important call, but the mayor had told her it could wait. She was in the most important meeting of her career, and nothing was going to interrupt her. Nothing except this apparently important phone call that could not wait another hour.

"Miss Mills?" a small, obviously frightened voice greeted her.

Asking for a moment of privacy, Regina waited as the crowd of men vacated the room, before acknowledging the speaker on the other end of the line.

"It's Mayor," she corrected, the anger in her voice growing. "What is so important that it couldn't wait another hour?"

"I'm s-sorry, Mayor, b-but I thought you would w-want to know that…" the voice trailed off, the shakiness preventing the speaker from going any further.

"What?" Regina spat the word. "You thought I would want to know what?"

"It's H-henry."

Regina's heart stopped. What about Henry? What happened to the boy? He was only four. He was so small, so fragile.

"W-what?" this time it was Regina's voice that stuttered. She said the word almost so inaudibly, she wasn't sure it was heard. "W-what about Henry?"

"He's alright, Madame Mayor," the voice tried to calm her. "He's being taken to the hospital by Miss Blanchard as we speak."

"If you're attempting to calm me right now, you're doing a terrible job!" the mayor almost yelled into the phone. "You never introduce yourself, you never explain what happened to my son. All you do is tell me that he's on his way to the hospital and in incompetent hands, no less!"

"M-my apologies, M-madame M-mayor. I assumed your secretary told you. I'm Susan, the secretary at Henry's preschool."  
"Hello, Susan. Will you  _please_  tell me something I care about?" Regina sassed at the woman. "Like, I don't know, why my  _son_  is being taken to the hospital?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. H-henry fell from the playground at recess today. He s-seemed to be alright, but he hurt his arm pretty badly and could've hit his head, too. M-miss Blanchard-"

Regina slammed the phone back into it's receiver. She walked to her office as quickly as she could without running, stopping only to tell her secretary to reschedule the meeting with the businessmen in the waiting room.

"What do I tell them?" the young woman asked, following her boss into her office.

Regina flung her coat around her shoulders and searched her purse for her keys, "You tell them the truth. I'm a mother first, mayor second, and right now, my son needs me."

The mayor rushed from the room and to her car, driving it as fast as she legally could- and sometimes faster- until she reached the hospital. Once she made her way inside, she stopped at the reception desk to get her son's room number and rushed down the hall, only to find the woman she despised sitting outside it.

"Mary-Margaret, where is my son?" she asked, a scowl painting her face.

"Henry's in with the pediatrician right now," she answered, confused as to why the mayor was so upset.

"First you allow him to get hurt under your supervision, then you leave him alone with who-knows-who," Regina's eyes grew wider with her rage. "He's probably terrified! He's never been alone at the hospital before!"

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor," she genuinely replied. "I figured you'd be upset if I went in with him. I'm not his family, you know."

"Listen closely, Miss Blanchard, because I'll only say this once. You're right. I would've been upset, but not nearly as upset as I am with you leaving my four-year-old son by himself!" Regina seethed, letting her intimidating glare burn holes in the woman. When the teacher didn't move for minutes, Regina finally broke the silence, "You may leave now, Miss Blanchard."

Regina turned her back on the woman and rushed into the room, completely ignoring the blonde doctor who was tending to her son.

"Momma!" Henry shouted with a smile.

"Baby," Regina replied, running to her son and looking him over, taking in all his scrapes and the bright green cast on his arm. "What happened?"

"I felled from the monkey bahs at play time," the boy explained. "And it hurt lots."

"Oh, sweetheart," she leaned in squeezing him as lightly as possible, not wanting to hurt the child any more. "I'm sorry Momma wasn't there to help you."

A hand resting on her shoulder brought the woman back to reality.

"Miss?" the voice of the doctor called, making Regina turn around. The doctor held her hand out in offer of a handshake, "I'm Emma Swan, the resident pediatrician. Would you like to know more about Henry's condition?" She gestured to the cast that covered most of the boy's arm.

"Yes!" Regina honestly wanted nothing more. "Yes, of course!"

"Well, like he told you, Henry seems to have fallen today," the doctor began as she reached back to tighten her ponytail. She had no idea why, but she felt the need to look her best in front of this woman. "Because of this fall, he scraped his knee pretty well, and put a hairline fracture in his ulna. If you'd like to see the x-rays, I can show you in a minute."

"No, no," Regina put a hand on the other woman's arm stopped the doctor in her tracks. "I believe you, Emm- I mean, Doctor Swan."

The blonde doctor smiled, her teeth shining a bright white. Regina's stomach flipped. God, this doctor was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Mills. Miss Mills, but you can call me Regina," the woman flirted.

"And you can call me Emma, like you wanted to before," the doctor joked with a smile. Both women laughed in return, and both were taken aback by the beauty of the other's.

"I have to say, Regina, you have a beautiful laugh," the doctor complimented. "A gorgeous smile, too."

The brunette's smile widened, "And you as well, Doctor."

The two women stared at each other, quickly losing themselves in the moment. Regina was entranced by the beautiful eyes of the doctor, and Emma found herself trying to memorize the woman's features before they had to depart. Her eyes stopped on the scar above the brunette's lips and wondered just how it would feel to glide her lips over it. The doctor flicked her hazel gaze up to brown orbs and her smile grew. There was nothing to compare to such beauty.

"Doctah Emmuuuuhhh!" a young voice called from behind her. "Da dino!"

Emma shook her head, clearing out her thoughts as she turned back to the adolescent, "Right! The dinosaur." The blonde rolled her stool over to the child as he held out his cast to her.

"Momma! Doctah Emmuh's gonna drawr a dino on my arm!" the boy shouted in his excitement.

"Is she?" Regina's eyes widened in faux astonishment as Henry nodded his head animatedly at her. She looked over to see the doctor sketching away with a sharpie. Minutes later, the blonde pulled back with a smile, a nice-sized dinosaur now residing in the middle of the bright green cast, and "Doctor Emma" neatly signed next to it.

"Would you like to sign, Regina?" the blonde asked, passing the marker to the boy's mother.

The brunette leaned over, stray strands of her silky hair falling in her face. Just above Emma's name she wrote "Momma". It was no accident that she drew a small heart in the centimeters between the two names.

"Momma, can we have dinos for suppa?" the boy asked with a pout. "It would weally make my arm feel bettuh."

Regina bent down so she was at eye level with the boy on the hospital bed, "I think we should ask Doctor Swan what she would like first, don't you, baby?"

The brunette turned to find a look of shock on the doctor's face.

"Me?" Emma choked out.

"You are the only Doctor Swan in here, are you not?" Regina smirked and winked at the surprised woman.

"Yes, but… I mean.. What?"

Regina reached up and grabbed the pad of paper and pen out of the breast pocket of the white labcoat. She took a moment to scratch something down before looking back up at the blonde.

"What time does your shift end, Doctor?" she questioned, still smirking like the cat that caught the canary.

"I'm off at four thirty this afternoon…." the blonde answered, still confused at the situation. With one brow furrowed, she watched the other woman scratch something else on the notepad.

"So I'm assuming seven will give you plenty of time to get ready?" the brunette stated the question more than asked, letting Emma know she better be doing whatever that paper pad said at seven o'clock sharp. "And I assume you won't mind dinosaur nuggets? Henry obviously would like them."

Emma looked over the brunette woman's shoulders to see the boy's eye bulge out as he nodded his head in a huge gesture. "I guess, but I'm still confused here."

Regina looked up from the notepad and smiled, "That much is apparent, Doctor. Is Henry free to go now?"

"Yeah.." Emma trailed off before actually processing what Regina was asking, "I mean, yes, he's all set. Just make sure to keep his cast dry and elevated."

"Great," the brunette turned to the boy and helped him off the bed before leaning down to his level. "Baby, do you think you can try to put on your jacket while Momma talks to Doctor Swan?" As the boy walked to the corner, Regina spun back to the doctor. "I would imagine you're very busy around this place, Doctor. There's probably another patient that needs you more than we do."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed even more. First the boy's mother was definitely flirting with her, and now she was shoving her away faster than Emma could blink.

"I… uh… I guess," the doctor slowly started to move towards the door, trying to clear her clouded brain and make sense of it all. A hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks and Regina pulled the doctor back to her and slid a hand up her torso and to her chest, placing the notepad back into her pocket.

"I'll be expecting you at seven, Doctor. Don't be late," the brunette mother leaned up and placed a kiss to Emma's cheek before turning around and laughing at her son trying to get his newly-casted arm through his jacket sleeve. Her giggles were met with a hefty sigh and a tiny glare. He was definitely her son.

"Henry, you better get your coat on or we won't be home in time to have supper with Doctor Swan," his mother joked, reaching down to help her son struggle himself into the coat, "and I  _really_  don't want to miss that."


End file.
